Expertos en el cariño digimon
by torch zorro
Summary: Inspirado en el juego digimon master online inicié esta historia para compensar mi fracaso en el otro fic de digimon que carecía de buen argumento a mi gusto, y quería poner a mi querida rena en una aventura conmigo como una verdadera historia de digimon. esta historia tendrá peleas, romances, travesías y posibles limones.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno:** **La llegada**

 **La siguiente historia de digimon será basada en el juego digimon masters online. La cual pertenece a la generación 5 de los dat's scuad. Sin embargo no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, ésta historia no será protagonizada por los miembros ya conocidos de la serie, sino por otros tamers con diversas aventuras por el mundo digital. Y después de haber abandonado la anterior historia sobre digimon, les traigo una nueva. Cualquier crítica bienvenida sea.**

La sensación de estar lejos del suelo era persistente y las ganas de dormir eran enormes, pero la emoción de llegar a un nuevo país me mantenían despierto. Mi amigo junto con su familia habían ahorrado lo suficiente como para llevarnos a todos a un viaje a Japón como regalo de fin de año. Mi compañero de al lado no podía ya mantener sus ojos abiertos por la hora, después de todo un viaje de doce horas matarían de cansancio a cualquiera. Sin embargo mi insomnio no iba a desaparecer hasta que conociera por fin a la nación, y ciudad que solo he visto en animes y películas.

-¿No piensas dormir aunque sea un poco?- preguntó mi somnoliento amigo.

-No puedo- dije. -lo intento, pero no puedo.

-Bueno pero dime; ¿qué harás cuando lleguemos?

-Supongo que dependerá donde estaremos, pero quiero probar esos dulces japoneses de los que tanto veo cuando pueda.

-Pues no es mala idea, yo también creo que lo haré.

Seguimos conversando para no quedarnos dormidos, aunque de igual manera yo era incapaz de dormir de todos modos, pero mantuve a mi amigo despierto hablando sobre nuestros planes en el pueblo al que nos hospedaremos; la poco conocida ciudad de Yokohama.

A aproximadamente a las 11:00 am aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad Yokohama, yo al final pude dormir un par de horas antes de que el aterrizaje me despertara bruscamente. Cuando el avión se detuvo por completo salimos camino a la terminal a buscar nuestro equipaje, luego de eso tomamos todos un bus para que nos lleve al hotel que sería nuestro hogar durante la semana, después iríamos supuestamente a la casa de un conocido de la madre de mi mejor amigo a donde pasaríamos el resto de las vacaciones. A mi me importaba poco en donde dormiríamos, mientras podamos tener un techo y nuestras tres comidas al día yo podría disfrutar de nuestro turismo por Japón.

Cuando el bus nos dejó en el hotel procedimos a desempacar nuestras maletas e ir directo a las habitaciones en las que dormiríamos, todos separados en parejas. Yo quería dejar lo importante en la habitación y partir de inmediato a ver la ciudad que solo pude ver un poco cuando pasamos con el bus anteriormente. Mi compañero no me detuvo ni se tardó, aparentemente quería conocer el lugar tanto como yo. Nuestros padres nos dejaron recorrer sin alejarnos demasiado del hotel y que volviésemos antes de que oscurezca.

A lo poco que pasamos fuera del hotel nos impresionamos con la cantidad de edificios altos, casi todos con una pantalla gigante que transmitía comerciales o tenía llamativas luces en su haber, aparte que siendo de día no resplandecían tanto como de noche, igual se notaba que eran un gran espectáculo. Claro que al principio nos costó trabajo orientarnos, pero poco a poco fuimos entendiendo lo que significaba cada señal, cada letrero y demás.

-¿No ves nada que te interese?- pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros -si todo está decorado con caras kawai y colores brillantes, en realidad me va costar decidir.

-¿Y que tal a la tienda de videojuegos?

–Es que… me parecía bastante obvio.

–¿Qué importa? Vayamos.

Buscamos hasta encontrar la más llamativa que pudiera haber, una vez adentro nos encontramos con motivos decorativos y variados juegos de diferentes anime sin mencionar a una considerable cantidad de jóvenes de nuestra edad o posiblemente de diferente, jugando y comprando todo lo que encontraban de esas franquicias.

–Que genial…– dije absordo de lo demás.

–Si… oye mira allá- me señaló.

Mi amigo había señalado un puesto de juego libre en una sección de la tienda. Nos quedamos ahí jugando a un juego de pelea por lo que pareció una hora, aunque perfectamente pudo ser más. Cuando nos aburrimos de jugar salimos a buscar donde comer algo, aunque sea algo pequeño, había distintos puestos para comer comidas típicas, pero yo al final terminé comiendo un simple ramen. Al caer la tarde mi amigo y yo decidimos regresar tomando el camino largo, no teníamos ninguna prisa en volver. Además encontramos una simpática plaza en el camino, ésta tenía una fuente y espesos árboles de los que no hay en nuestro país.

-Vaya, este es un bello lugar- dije en voz baja.

–¿Cómo dices?

—Eh… nada, no dije nada.

Me quedé un momento apreciando el atardecer pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría traer a alguien especial a verlo, claro que yo iba con un buen amigo mío, pero él no es el tipo de compañía que querría en ese momento.

—Oye… ¿Qué ocurre ahí?

Mis pensamientos se apartaron de mi cabeza en cuanto mi amigo señaló algo a la cercanía. No supe como describir lo que vi, porque antes de que me diera cuenta una extraña manada de criaturas pequeñas venía hacia nosotros.

—¿Pero qué es eso?- dije.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayúdennos!— gritaron las misteriosas criaturas que se dirigían a nosotros.

Los pequeños seres se ocultaron detrás de nosotros amontonándose en una pequeña pila sin separarse de ellos mismos, parecían estar asustados.

—Por favor señor tiene que ayudarnos- dijo el que estaba más cerca de mí. El pequeño era anaranjado con un tono más claro en el rostro y con un muy llamativo cuerno negro en su cabeza, y como todos los que lo acompañaban era redondo y sin extremidades.

—¿Pero de quien?

En ese mismo instante salió de unos arbustos una figura alta (no más alta que nosotros, solamente un poco más que los pequeños que se escondían), era muy parecido a un perro Dobermon pero de una apariencia demoníaca y con un collar de pinchos, él dirigió su mirada a nosotros no mostrándose muy contento.

–Ajá… con que ahí están— dijo el perro mientras se acercaba.

Las pequeñas criaturas que suplicaban nuestra ayuda empezaron a temblar en cuanto vieron al can venir hacia ellos.

—¿Pero que esta pasando? ¿Cómo es que este perro puede hablar?- dije totalmente confundido.

—N-No lo sé…—respondió mi amigo.

–¿A quien le dices perro, humano? ¡Yo soy Dobermon! ¡Y es mejor que se hagan a un lado si quieren terminar calcinados!

–¿Pero que dice? No puede estar hablando en serio– añadí con nervio.

–Oh no… es él de nuevo…– dijo uno de los pequeños.

–¿Qué? ¿De él estaban huyendo ustedes?– añadió mi amigo.

–Así es, él es un digimon muy malo. Solo nos usaba para que le lleváramos comida y para que fuéramos sus sirvientes, pero solo somos niños.

–Eso es una crueldad ¿Cómo te atreves tú?

–¿Digimon? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?– añadió mi igualmente desorientado amigo.

–Un digimon es lo que soy es lo que son ellos y no esperaría que unos débiles humanos lo comprenda. Ahora ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO O SUFRIRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Aquel cánido demonio escupió de su boca unas ráfagas de fuego que por poco nos alcanzan, pero intentó que fuera solo de advertencia, así que no nos dio directamente. Aún así a mí todavía me costaba creer lo que estaba pasando, es decir, yo quería ayudar a esos indefensos pequeños, pero ese supuesto digimon parecía muy peligroso para nosotros.

–Oye… salgamos de aquí, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?—sugirió

–¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Y quieres dejarlos a ellos a su suerte?– respondí.

–¡Es un perro monstruoso! ¡Míralo!

–¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!? ¡Los iba a dejar ir, pero ahora los mataré por insultarme!– declaró Dobermon ofendido de nuestro descuido.

–Oh no…, esto no me gusta nada.

Como pronta respuesta Dobermon inició una carrera hacia nosotros con la boca envuelta en llamas. Estaba claro de que su enojo ya lo impulsó a atacar a matar.

–¡Alto detente!– gritó una voz.

Dobermon se detuvo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzarnos. Podía sentirse el calor de las llamas en sus fauces. Después exhaló humo de su boca y volteó su cabeza a ver quien lo había detenido.

–¿Uh? ¿Quién osa…?

–¡Dije alto!– dijo otra criatura difícil de identificar.

Apareció detrás de Dobermon otro digimon pequeño sin extremidades como los que estaban a nuestra espalda, pero este curiosamente era no solo parecido sino idéntico al Tsunomon que teníamos detrás ¿Quién era y a que vino?

Dobermon se rió al verlo. –Hehehe y dime enano ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer? – se burló.

–¡Yo..y-yo voy a-a derrotarte!–exclamó.

–¡No lo hagas hermano! ¡Te dije que escaparas!– dijo el otro Tsunomon

–No iba a dejarlos solos mientras pueda ayudarlos!

–¡Corre! ¡Hazlo mientras puedas!

–Creo que si el pequeño quiere intentarlo hay que darle la oportunidad. No es como si pudiera hacer mucho por sus amigos– alardeó Dobermon.

–¡Dobermon déjalos ir!

–¡Hahaha! uy que miedo– Dobermon se carcajeaba arrogante.

Tsunomon parecía darse cuenta de la desventaja en que se estaba involucrando, y las cosas que le decía Dobermon le estaban comenzando a afectar, incluso se podía notar que estaba temblando y no lo culpo yo también estaría nervioso si estuviera en su lugar, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera impotente para hacer algo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿te da miedo atacarme?– Dobermon continuaba indiferente ante cualquiera de nosotros.

Tsunomon tenía la mirada baja y permanecía inmóvil sin siquiera verse agresivo, solo asustado. O eso creí hasta que de pronto comenzó a correr en dirección a Dobermon con intención de embestirlo. Por supuesto que Dobermon lo doblaba en fuerza y tamaño y al acercarse solo consiguió que lo golpeara alejándolo varios pies de distancia. A eso el otro Tsunomon corre a su ayuda siendo detenido en el mismo digimon canino.

–¡Apartate!– exclamó el Tsunomon que no había sido atacado.

–¿o qué? ¿Me golpearás?– Dobermon se burló.

A este punto me estaba consumiendo el coraje que me daba ver ese tipo de abuso de fuerza contra los débiles. Y aún que tuviera el temor de salir lastimado, me atormentaba más el ver esa injusticia. Así que sin pensarlo bien di un paso en frente apretando los puños.

–¡OYE!

Lógicamente llamé la atención de Dobermon quien miró disgustado por mi repentino grito.

–¿Qué quieres? ¡Les dije que no se metieran en mis asuntos!– contestó molesto.

–¡Dejalos ya!

–Por favor si ustedes son más débiles que estos pequeños…– inmediatamente su voz se corta por el fuerte golpe de una roca en su cabeza que por cierto fue lanzada por mi.

–¡Vete a molestar a otro lado, desgraciado!

–¡Como se atreven! ¡Iba a dejarlos ir pero ahora los mataré!– gritó Dobermon totalmente colérico.

–Ni lo pienses– contestó mi compañero lanzándole otra roca para que se fuera.

Los demás digimon pequeños solo nos observaron asombrados mientras nos atrevíamos a encarar a su bravucón. Los Tsunomon aprovecharon de reunirse mientras manteníamos a Dobermon en la distancia con los constantes lanzamientos de piedras que podíamos mantener.

Por supuesto no íbamos a ahuyentarlo a palos y piedras y desde luego que su paciencia se había gastado desde hace varios lanzamientos y ahora estaba jadeante con los colmillos visibles y el hocico envuelto en llamas.

–¡Alto! ¡Solo lo hacen enojar!– gritó Tsunomon.

Supe que esa advertencia era para no ignorar cuando aquel digimon canino empezó a correr hacia nosotros ignorando ya los piedrasos que recibía. El terror nos llegó a los dos y quisimos correr en vez de intentar enfrentarlo. Pero en ese momento algo inesperado ocurrió.

–¡No! ¡Dejalos en paz!– gritó uno de los Tsunomon corriendo hacia nosotros.

–¡Hermano no!– gritó el otro Tsunomon.

Repentinamente al acercarse para interceptar el golpe su cuerpo se empezó a cubrir de líneas azules que brillaban intensamente y su forma empezó a cambiar y a crecer. –Gabumon fue lo que dijo cuando el brillo cesó. Inmediatamente detuvo el ataque de Dobermon con las garras que ahora le habían aparecido.

–¿Pero qué?

–¡Dije que los dejes en paz! ¡Llama azul!– le gritó mientras un segundo después exhaló una ráfaga de fuego azul directo en la cara de Dobermon.

–¡Argh! ¡Maldito!– se quejó.

Mientras nuevamente los digimon pequeños observaban asombrados la nueva forma de su compañero, pero quizás el más sorprendido de todos era el otro Tsunomon, quien se veía maravillado por el evento.

–Eso no los salvará…, yo soy más fuerte– Dobermon respondió reincorporándose y contraatacando con un aliento de fuego.

Gabumon esquivó con facilidad el ataque y se acercaba para dar repetidos garrazos a Dobermon, parecía que no iba a poder ganarle por la diferencia de tamaño, pero ciertamente comenzó a agotar a Dobermon y a debilitarlo con tantos rasguños. Luego finalmente de varios golpes y saltos Dobermon cayó rendido al suelo. Los pequeños digimon se alegraron y corrieron hacia Gabumon felicitándolo por la hazaña.

–Guau Gabumon eres muy fuerte…– le dijo uno.

–lograste evolucionar… ¡eso fue asombraso!

Pronto el otro Tsunomon se acercó también para mostrar lo contento que estaba. Lo escuché decir que logró lo que él todavía no, pero que al parecer él podía adquirir esa forma también. Yo salí del shock que tuve después de casi recibir ese ataque que pudo ser mortal y me puse a pensar en lo sucedido. Los vi reír y hablar, entendiendo entonces que fuimos salvados por esas criaturas llamadas digimon y que tal vez no hubiéramos estado en peligro de no haberlas encontrado en primer lugar como tampoco hubiera habido quien nos salvara de un feroz agresor como Dobermon.

De repente uno de los pequeños se acercó a mi. –¿Señor se encuentra bien?–me preguntó mirándome desde el suelo.

Viendo sus enormes ojos mirándonos no supe que responder, seguía aturdido por el momento pero mi mente volvió a la tierra en cuanto me hizo la misma pregunta. Yo respondí que si, y su expresión se volvió más aliviada. Luego se volvió hacia sus amigos diciéndoles algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Pronto uno de los tsunomon se acercó nuevamente a nosotros.

—Señor gracias. Si no fuera por usted y su amigo no habría podido evolucionar y haber salvado a mi hermano.

—Vaya… ¿de verdad hice eso?

—Así es. Ninguno de nosotros había llegado a esa etapa hasta ahora. Nosotros los digimon somos seres que pueden transformarse en cierta etapa de sus vidas o si cumplen simples requisitos. Algunos incluso pueden hacerlo con la ayuda de los humanos cuando sentimos la necesidad de protegerlos.

¿Esto es posible? Apenas puedo creer que lo que pasó fue real. No sabía de dónde provenían estás criaturas llamadas digimon, pero es evidente que eran amistosos y de buenas intenciones. Espero al menos en que si los volvemos a ver no nos metan en problemas.

 **Ya sé que este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia la debí subir hace meses pero pasaron una inmensidad de cosas desde que hice este cap; me enfermé ; me sane; fue mi cumpleaños ; divague; jugué ; hice tareas de la universidad, etc. Pero aún así seguiré escribiendo estas historias porque es lo que quiero hacer. Sigo, con presiones pero sigo. Se despide torch hasta el siguiente cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos: un secreto que mantener

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no son de este mundo?— pregunté desconcertado

—Es cierto. Venimos de un mundo llamado digimundo o mundo digital. Es donde nacimos y vivimos pacíficamente. O era así hasta que… — me explicó el tsunomon aparentemente mayor, pero se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hace un tiempo han empezado a pasar cosas extrañas.

—¿Extrañas cómo?

—Pues sin previo aviso algunos digimon se han vuelto agresivos, incluso diría yo que malos. Ese Dobermon que estuvo aquí solía ser amable, pero de repente se volvió egoísta y cruel. Desde entonces solo nos ha obligado a que lo sirvamos. Por si fuera poco cuando nos logramos escapar de él de la nada se abrió un portal y llegamos aquí, pero Dobermon nos siguió y pues helos aquí.

Me pareció desde luego difícil creerlo, pero desde que nos topamos hace tiempo solo un cuarto de hora han pasado cosas increíbles. No sabía si todo esto era real o solo una broma muy elaborada, pero si lo fuera ¿Qué significado tendría esto?

—Señor necesitamos que nos haga un favor– continuó.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata?

—Necesitamos que por favor mantengan esto en secreto.

Eso me confundió. No supe exactamente por qué nos pedían eso, pero parecía entendible, no siempre aparecen criaturas desconocidas de la nada y un perro de aspecto demoníaco y parlante nos amenaza con matarnos. Miré a mi amigo y suspiré asintiendo.

—Descuiden no les diremos a nadie sobre ustedes —les dije mirándolos a todos.

Ellos me sonrieron.

—Muchas gracias señor —me dijeron contentos.

Me sentía bien por ayudarles aunque no me gustaba que me dijeran señor. Me hacía sentir viejo. Sea como fuere lo que pasó fue increíble y solo deseaba no aparecer en el cuarto del hotel y que todo fuera producto de un sueño. Fue aterrador lo sé, pero no recuerdo la última vez que sentí tal emoción.

Nos decidimos ir en cuanto vimos que la noche estaba cerca, los pequeños seres que conocimos como digimon se marcharon cruzando el parque mientras veíamos el sol ocultarse en el horizonte. Me preguntaba ¿adonde irían esos pequeños? ¿no se suponía que provenían de otro mundo? Quise seguirlos solo para preguntárselos. Pero mi amigo me dijo que mejor nos fuésemos de ahí, que ellos iban a estar bien. Quise creer que sí, tal vez lo estarían, pero me preocupaba las posibles reacciones de la gente al verlos, las cuales no prometían ser positivas. La insistencia de mi amigo me hizo seguirlo camino a casa. Abandonamos el parque y comenzamos el viaje de regreso al hotel.

Las calles estaban muy iluminadas por la noche. Montones de letreros y pantallas alumbraban la avenida con publicidad llamativa. No había visto la ciudad de noche hasta ahora, incluso mi amigo me señalaba los que le parecían gustar. A mi aunque me gustara la mayoría de lo que veía, no podía quitarme de la cabeza nuestro encuentro de hace apenas una hora atrás. Incluso dudaba si fue real. Ya que mi amigo parecía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Le pregunté.

—Oye tu crees que… ¿volveremos a ver a esos pequeños? — pregunté inseguro.

Fuera o no una situación delicada rogaba porque dijera que supiera de lo que hablaba y que no preguntara a qué me refiero, porque temía en el fondo que todo eso lo imaginé.

Entonces el contestó.

—Ellos parecían fuertes, tal vez si otro los amenacen se puedan defender.

Suspiré aliviado. Si el lo recordaba significaba que todo fue real.

—¿Pero no te causa duda de qué eran ellos? —pregunté.

—Ellos lo dijeron, son Digimon.

—¿Pero como puedes creer así de fácil que todo eso pasó en verdad? —insistí.

Pensó un momento.

—Pues no sé, yo creo que si fue real sería mejor que se tratara de una elaborada broma.

Su respuesta solo me dejo insatisfecho.

—¿No crees que fue extraño siquiera?

—Si lo fue, incluso fue aterrador al principio, pero quiero creer que algo así fue también increíble.

No lo comprendía. Lo veía impresionado, pero no con la cantidad de dudas que yo tenía. Supongo que el más optimista siempre fue él.

Continuamos hablando mientras nos quedaba solo un par de cuadras para llegar. Entonces fue que le pregunté ¿qué les diríamos a nuestros padres acerca de lo que pasó hoy?

Desde luego no iban a creer todo ni con detalles. Así que habría que solamente decirle lo primero que hicimos al salir omitiendo los detalles que parecerían pura fantasía. Me sentía mal y nervioso mientras cruzábamos la entrada y el vestíbulo del hotel camino a nuestro cuarto compartido.

Tocamos la puerta de nuestra habitación y mi madre fue la que abrió.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Se puede saber donde andaban? Ya entren —nos habló con un tono algo molesta.

Entramos solo para ver a nuestros padres esperando sin una expresión feliz.

—¿Se puede saber en donde andaban? —dijo mi padre.

—Los llamamos como diez veces.

Revisé mi celular y efectivamente teníamos unas quince llamadas perdidas de todos ellos.

Volvieron a preguntar —¿Y bien? ¿Adonde fueron?

Yo bajaba la cabeza sintiéndome culpable por ser regañado, mi amigo de la misma manera y esperaba que me dijera cuál de los dos les explica que hicimos.

—bueno pues…N-nosotros fuimos… a esos locales de juegos y nos quedamos hasta tarde y luego… eh… —respondí pero me trabé es eso último por recordar nuestro encuentro.

Mi amigo me miraba pidiendo sin decir que no les dijera sobre eso.

—So-solo… tomamos el camino largo para ver los locales brillantes por la noche— añadí de último esperando que lo creyeran.

Mi mamá suspiró —Ok pero no vuelvan a hacer eso de salir y volver tan tarde. Es nuestro primer día aquí en Japón y no quiero que haya problemas como este.

Me relajé y ambos pedimos disculpas. Mi papá no era estricto pero si se preocupaba.

Los padres de mi amigo si actuaron más estrictos pero no iban a castigarlo en vacaciones, menos en nuestro primer día en Japón.

Ya a la hora de cenar todos nos juntamos en la mesa del comedor de nuestra habitación y calentamos agua para servirla en las sopas instantáneas que nuestros padres compraron por si acaso. No era algo elaborado, pero siempre me gustaba comerlas de vez en cuando. Con sabor a carne con pescado y con huevo encima lo disfrutamos. Al terminar ya eran las once cuarenta de la noche y me empezaba a dar sueño por no haber dormido en el avión. Nos retiramos cada uno a su cuarto y yo por no aguantar tanto sueño caí directamente a la cama. Antes de quedar dormido mi amigo me pregunta antes.

—¿Crees que volveremos a ver a esos pequeños?

Bostezando le contesté —la verdad no lo sé, solo espero que si siguen por ahí no les pase nada. Ellos no eran malos, pero la gente podría asustarse al verlos.

—Si y más aún si descubren que pueden hablar y transformarse en otro tipo de criatura diferente a lo que eran antes.

Dejé de prestar atención a lo que decía por ceder ante el sueño.

Durante la noche tuve un sueño extraño. Del tipo que parecía ser muy cortos, pero perfectamente podría haber durado varias horas. En el sueño estaba en una zona totalmente negra sin una luz que me indicara hasta donde llegaba ese espacio aparentemente infinito. Estaba solo, lo que más odiaba de entre varias cosas. Solo había nada por donde mirara. Sin embargo de la nada se abrió una brecha en el aire que desprendía una luz cegadora. Me cubría con un brazo sin poder ver qué salía de esa brecha, solo podía oír una voz poco entendible, pero de lo último que escuché fui capaz de entender un fragmento.

—… te llamaremos…

—¿Qué?

De pronto la luz se empezó a apagar y la voz dejó de hablar.

—¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?

Fue inútil la luz se fue y todo se volvió a asumir en la oscuridad.

Entonces fue que desperté

Abrí los ojos de golpe y como era de esperarse me encontraba en mi habitación del hotel. Me acomodé en mi cama para darme vuelta. Vi a mi amigo, seguía durmiendo. Tomé mi celular del mueble junto a la cama he hice el común chequeo. Nada nuevo en las redes sociales ni llamadas de ninguna clase. Lo dejé de lado y quise volver a dormir, pero el hambre me impidió hacerlo. Me levanté y me puse mis pantalones. Salí de la habitación y avancé por el pasillo camino a la cocina. No había nadie despierto aún por lo que fui en silencio. Llegué a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Saqué leche y cereales de la despensa, no eran de una marca que conociera pero estaban aceptables. Encendí la tele con decenas de canales distintos a los que acostumbraba buscando el canal de las noticias para comprobar si lo del día de ayer llegó a los medios. No contaba con que fuera lo primero que viera, pero desgraciadamente mis temores fueron infundados, el siguiente reportaje trataba de sorprendentes avistamientos de criaturas extrañas en la ciudad de Yokohama. Con nervios del momento rogaba que el las grabaciones hechas con el celular de alguien que estuvo en la escena, no nos haya grabado a nosotros y que corramos el peligro de que la gente especialmente nuestros padres sepan que hicimos y en el peligro que estuvimos. Por fortuna no había tal grabación de nosotros o del lugar donde estábamos. Yo suspiré aliviado. Sin embargo dentro de los videos mostrados hubo varios, por no decir todos que aparecían criaturas similares pero realmente diferentes a las que conocimos. ¿Habían más? Eso me preguntaba confundido. Lo que era más impresionante era que no eran todos similares a animales, había incluso algunos con apariencia de plantas, u otros totalmente distintos como máquinas.

—No puede ser —pensé —¿Qué está pasando?

Escuché pasos detrás de mi así que rápidamente cambié de canal, pero resultó ser mi amigo de confianza. Suspiré con alivio. Venía bostezando sin saber que ocurría.

—Hey ¿que onda que pasa? —saludó.

Creí que lo mejor sería decírselo ya que nuestros padres no estaban despiertos aún.

—Oye… mira esto— le dije antes de volver a cambiar el canal al de antes.

Se acercó para ver mejor y su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.

—¿Acaso son….?

—Si —le contesté —deben ser más de esos Digimon.

—¿Pero como es que hay tantos?

—No lo sé, pero ahora creo que es un hecho que los que vimos no serán los únicos que andarán por ahí.

—¿Eso sería algo malo?

—Tampoco lo sé.

La incertidumbre no me dejaba tranquilo. ¿Qué hacer al respecto? La respuesta no la podíamos hallar solos. Decírselos a nuestros padres no garantizaba que supieran que hacer. También si esos Digimon resultaron ser hostiles o no, no evitará que la gente entre en pánico al verlos.

Tratamos de evitar pensar en ello tomando desayuno, pero no era suficiente para dejar de lado el pensamiento de angustia. Quería hacer algo, no quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esas pequeñas criaturas puedan estar en peligro.

—Quiero ayudarlos —pensé.

Cerré los ojos buscando en mi mente el lado positivo de esto, hasta que sin previo aviso mi celular empezó a sonar su tono de llamada en la habitación donde lo dejé. Fui por él antes de que despertara a nuestros padres. Al tomarlo de encima del mueble me di cuenta que donde debería indicar el número del que llama en la pantalla del teléfono no había nada. Solo el texto de llamada entrante y las opciones de contestar e ignorar. Creí que se trataba de una simple llamada de la compañía móvil, o de otra clase de publicidad.

Contesté esperando escuchar un mensaje pregrabado, pero en lugar de eso la voz al otro lado de la línea parecía inteligente, en el sentido que era alguien real que llamaba.

—… Si quieres ser de ayuda reúnete con nosotros en la plaza central de Yokohama.

Dudé de lo que escuchaba, naturalmente creí que se había equivocado de número, pero curiosamente hablaba de ayudar a alguien tal como había pensado hace un rato.

—Disculpe, creo que se equivocó de número —contesté.

—No hay error. Es a ti a quien buscamos Cristopher.

Una pizca de nervio pasó por mi espalda.

—¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

—Sabemos más que eso. Como el encuentro que tuvieron tu amigo y tu ayer con los Digimon.

Me empezaba inquietar el hecho de que supiera tanto de nosotros sea quien sea con quien hablaba.

—Si quieres conocer más de los Digimon y sobre como ayudarlos, te esperaremos en la plaza central en una hora.

—… —guardé silencio.

—Y lleva a tu amigo también, a ambos podríamos aceptar en nuestro equipo.

—¿Espere qué?

Un segundo después cortó.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola?

Eso me dejó tremendamente confundido, más el hecho de que en el registro de llamadas no apareciera el número que acababa de contestar contestar, como si no hubiera habido llamada alguna.

—¿Quién llamó? —preguntó.

—Theo… mira pasa esto.

Le expliqué lo sucedido en esa llamada misteriosa, y lo que supuestamente nos pedía que hiciéramos.

—¿Quiere que nos veamos ahí? Ni siquiera sabemos quien es— aclaró.

—Lo sé, pero sabe de los Digimon y sobre que quiero ayudarlos. Podría al menos ver de quien se trata.

—¿Estás seguro? Puede ser peligroso.

—Si fuera de noche no haría ahí, pero a la luz del día no se atrevería a asaltarme si fuera esa su intensión.

—Iré contigo, por cualquier cosa te voy a ayudar.

—Gracias Theo.

Fuimos a la habitación por nuestras cosas. Yo me puse mi chaqueta y gorra. Al igual que Theo.

Salimos en silencio de la habitación del hotel. Avanzamos por el lobby hacia la salida, era un día soleado y con pocas nubes. Hacía calor y casi no había viento. Caminamos como por diez minutos en dirección al norte. No nos tardamos en llegar a la plaza. Era como si hubiera elegido la localización más abierta y cercana a propósito.

Una vez en el parque divisamos junto a la fuente lejana a un sujeto cubierto por un gran traje.

 **Fin del cap :**

 **Me tardé una eternidad en subir solo el segundo capitulo, desearía poder avanzarlo más rápido. Pero la universidad lo pone difícil cuando le tengo que dedicar tiempo. Por suerte cuento con la ayuda de un amigo para idear ideas para las historias. Pero lo que se nos ocurre es más adelantado que lo que está el fanfic en si, por eso tardo en idear el cap que estoy escribiendo EB lugar del que viene tres capitulos después. Espero que esta historia reemplace a la otra que me de Digimon. Solo diré una vez más q nos vemos en el siguiente cap bai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres: nuevos reclutas**

Los relojes todavía no daban ni medio día. Estaba soleado y el viento era calmo. Mi amigo Theo y yo recibimos la llamada de un supuesto sujeto que sabía de lo creímos guardado en secreto. No inspiraba confianza lo que decía, menos el que pidiera vernos inmediatamente, pero si nos ofrecía posibles respuestas yo tenía interés por hablar con él.

En el parque de la ciudad de Yokohama, ubicado casi al centro. Cercano a la fuente de agua y rodeado por arboles, exceptuando a los caminos. Estaba un extraño sujeto con un gran abrigo azul marino y con un sombrero que cubría su cara. Era inevitable que nos llamara la atención su atuendo no acorde ni con el clima. Hacía calor y ese tipo iba cubierto de cuerpo completo.

Miré a Theo.

—¿Crees que sea ese sujeto de ahí?

—Yo no sé, pero es el único que aquí se ve así de sospechoso.

Dudé mientras nos acercábamos a él. No se movió para nada y permaneció quieto mientras nos quedamos parados frente suyo. Hubo silencio por un rato, yo solo quería que dijera algo para saber si era él o no. Pero en el momento en que iba a hablar para preguntarle él se me adelantó.

—Si fui yo quien los llamé —dijo con una voz gruesa y fuerte.

Me sorprendí de que respondiera antes de haberle preguntado siquiera.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dice? —pregunté.

—He dicho que fui yo quien los llamó para que vinieran —repitió.

—Y ¿quién es usted?

—Lo siento pero eso es confidencial.

—Pues tendrá que decirnos algo, empezando por la llamada ¿para qué nos trajo aquí? —exigí.

Guardó silencio y como no soy de mucha paciencia, me empecé a exasperar. Se trataba de alguien que de seguro nos estuvo espiando y exigía saber el por qué.

—Conteste la pregunta —repetí.

—Pues supongo que les puedo decir lo que sucede en genera —declaró —Las criaturas que ustedes se encontraron y casualmente defendieron son el motivo de mi interés y de nuestra organización.

Me resonó la palabra "organización "¿quiere decir que podría y quizá ya hay mucha más gente enterada de esto? No pude evitar querer preguntar de nuevo.

—¿Organización?

—Así es, nosotros somos los que vigilamos y mantenemos bajo control los problemas que pueden provocar los seres o monstruos digitales.

—¿Monstruos digitales? —preguntó Theo.

—Nombre clave; Digimon.

En ese momento sabía que no era mentira de lo que hablaba, era justo como nos habían dicho que se llamaban los pequeños seres que salvamos. Caso por el cual comencé a creer en lo que decía, pero en al final solo me hacía formar más preguntas.

—¿Dónde están ellos?

—¿Los Digimon?

—Así es.

—Se encuentran a salvo, pero si quieren verlos deben estar dispuestos a seguirme y prometer no decirle a nadie de lo que verán —explicó.

Suspiré frotándome la frente. ¿Hasta donde iba a llegar esto? Theo no se mostraba en desacuerdo solo un poco dudoso. Yo solo quería llegar al fondo de esto, así que acepté la oferta.

—¿Qué piensas de esto Theo?

Se puso a pensar, no mucho, pero lo meditó.

—Veamos que hace, no perdemos nada. —contestó.

Suspiré nuevamente y accedí a la oferta.

—Entonces vayamos allá —declaró.

En un momento se arremangó y dejó ver un brazalete en su brazo que después presionó en una parte para acercarse y hablar como si fuera un teléfono.

—Abran. —le dijo a su brazalete.

Me confundió la curiosa acción que hizo, y además de tener un dispositivo que jamás vi, pero fue lo que pasó después lo que me dejó sin habla. En el espacio que nos separaba del sujeto misterioso, suspendido en el aire se abrió un anillo de luz y colores idéntico al que vimos la vez anterior.

—No puede ser, era cierto —pensé.

El portal creció hasta ser de un tamaño superior al nuestro, y a diferencia del anterior que vimos, este parecía más estable y duraba más tiempo también.

—Adelante, entren.

—¿¡Qué!? —reaccioné mirándolo a él y al portal.

—Para ir directo a donde se encuentran los Digimon hay que ingresar al portal. —explicó.

—Si, entendí eso, pero ¿es seguro? —dudé bastante.

—¿Seguro? Desde luego —contestó.

No estaba seguro de esto ahora, quiero decir aunque se tratara del mismo portal no se que podría pasar al cruzarlo.

—Si quieren ver a los Digimon será mejor que ingresen pronto, porque otros civiles podrían vernos en cualquier momento.

—Pues bueno si no te atreves yo iré primero. —dijo Theo antes de atreverse a entrar.

—¡THEO! —grité.

En un segundo desapareció al cruzar el umbral luminoso.

—¿Adonde se fue? —le pregunté al sujeto de abrigo grueso.

—El está bien. Se encuentra ahora en las instalaciones del complejo Dat's.

—¿En serio?

—Ahora lo mejor será que ingreses también lo antes posible o me veré obligado a entrar y cerrar el portal para no exponernos.

Su aviso me alarmó y provocó el pánico de no saber que hacer. Pero me di el valor aunque me causara el temor similar a la primera vez que viajé en avión. Entonces me atreví a caminar hacia el portal y entré sin demora, vi mucha luz y colores, creí además que no habría suelo para mantenerme en pie, pero de algún modo lo hubo y la luz al final del túnel esta vez significó algo bueno.

No se si fue mucho el tiempo, pero fueron unos segundos de entrar y aparecí en otro lado. Entrecerré los ojos al ver de nuevo la luz intensa del sol pegándome directamente. Bajé la vista y vi que ya no me encontraba en el parque sino en medio de lo que parecía una carretera. Me extrañó demasiado así que eché un vistazo a lo que había al frente de mí y la vista resultó impresionante.

Una enorme edificación estaba ahora enfrente mío, no se parecía a ningún otro edificio que haya visto desde que llegamos, pero su aspecto lo hacía ver importante. Estaba justo en la entrada y mientras más veía a su alrededor más increíble se volvía. En el cielo había líneas similares a circuitos y a códigos rodeando la atmósfera. Era irreal pero estaba totalmente despierto, además de inmóvil.

Pero lo que me hizo reaccionar era recibir el empujón de alguien, al voltear y ver vi otro joven como de mi edad, aparentemente japonés disculpándose por su torpeza. Me saludó y yo hice lo mismo, al no saber demasiado su idioma no pude preguntarle que era este lugar así que solo prosiguió. Lo seguí a la entrada con él y otros jóvenes que ingresaban. Me impresionó ver que más gente venía a este lugar, yo solo quería saber qué pasaba y en donde se había metido Theo. Entré junto con los otros por una puerta automática y nos recibían con un saludo unas chicas con un curioso uniforme azul y blanco. Me entregaron un folleto que decía " _Bienvenido a Dat's"._ Lo demás estaba en japonés y no podía leerlo, pero por arte de magia el texto cambió a mi idioma haciendo posible leerlo, me sorprendí mucho de eso. Por eso y al ver que por dentro el edificio parecía estar lleno de avanzada tecnología, vi pantallas holográficas, vi elevadores translucidos y muchas puertas con pantallas en ellas. No pude ver demasiado porque nos indicaban ir por el pasillo de la derecha y me estaba tardando en avanzar. El pasillo luminoso nos llevó a un vestíbulo aún más grande en donde todos los que entraron se reunían ahí.

No éramos más de veinte chicos incluyendo algunas chicas. Busqué a Theo y lo vi en la zona más cercana al frente. Fui directo a él y me saludó como si nada.

—Oye ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Me extrañó su pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Si quiera sabes qué es este lugar?

—Pues… no, pero quizá lo sepamos pronto.

Me sorprende como es que a él no le sorprende la mayoría de las cosas que pasan, se puede ver confundido, pero nunca tiene tantas dudas como yo.

Hablamos por un rato de lo impresionante que era ese lugar por sobre lo confuso. Al igual que los demás chicos presentes no sabíamos que hacer además de esperar. Pero pronto se abrió una de las grandes puertas junto a la plataforma similar a un escenario. De ahí apareció el sujeto del gran abrigo, pero se quitó el sombrero y dejó ver que tenía curiosamente el pelo azul y unas gafas oscuras también.

Se puso en lo alto del escenario y empezó a hablar.

Lo que me resultó curioso es que lo que decía era claramente en japonés, diferente de como pensé que lo diría por el modo claro que nos habló fuera cuando lo encontramos. Yo y Theo intercambiamos la misma mirada confusa por eso. Sin embargo luego de un rato empezó a hablar otra vez, pero con idioma español en su lugar. Entendí entonces que lo dijo así para lo entendieran todos.

Empezó diciendo de nuevo que nos da la bienvenida. —"Permítanme presentarme, soy el director Sam y dueño de las instalaciones. Quiero darles la bienvenida de estar presente en las instalaciones de el equipo Data y disfruten su estadía mientras los vamos introduciendo en el mundo de las criaturas llamadas Digimon. Han sido invitados aquí para tener la oportunidad de formar parte de nuestro equipo que investiga la actividad del mundo digital y los que lo habitan. Recibirán el adiestramiento que podemos ofrecer si quieren formar parte de nosotros. Y aquel que no quiera ser parte de este equipo es libre de irse. Y para los que quieran comenzar diríjanse a la puerta a su derecha"—indicó señalando la puerta que se abría.

Avancé junto con Theo a la siguiente habitación teniendo aún varias dudas en la cabeza. La puerta nos conducía a un vestidor enorme con muchos casilleros, el director iba detrás de nosotros para darnos más instrucciones.

—Pueden dejar sus pertenencias en los casilleros mientras tanto, al abrirlos encontrarán un chaleco uniforme oficial del equipo Data para que comiencen como novatos en el escuadrón.

Efectivamente había un chaleco dentro del casillero que abrí, además era de llamar la atención que al abrirlo de una ranura saliera una tarjeta con el número del casillero.

—La tarjeta que hay en el casillero como imaginan es para abrirlo, así que cuídenla. —aclaró habiéndolo explicado antes en japonés.

Me saqué mi chaqueta y la guardé en el casillero. Observé detenidamente el chaleco uniforme, no estaba mal, pero no era tan de mi gusto. Me lo puse y guardé la tarjeta en un bolsillo. Theo y los demás hicieron lo mismo y esperamos lo que dijera a continuación.

—Para los que no hablan en japonés necesito que levanten la mano. —indicó.

Theo y yo instintivamente levantamos la mano en respuesta a su petición. El director asintió y se acercó a él una chica uniformada con una caja. Se puso entonces a repartir un extraño aparato pequeño para todos los que alzaron la mano incluyéndonos. Al recibir uno lo vi y noté que se parecía mucho a un audífono. Dijo que nos lo pusiéramos en la oreja en la que escucháramos mejor. Lo hice y no noté nada diferente hasta que habló. Era un traductor, y no uno común. Dijo que era un traductor universal, para cualquier idioma humano.

—Wow está genial —dije.

—Eso nos ayudará a ahorrar tiempo, ahora iremos a la parte más importante de su entrenamiento. Es hora de que elijan a su compañero Digimon. —informó.

Esa última noticia nos sorprendió a todos. ¿Se refería a tener un Digimon para nosotros?

Theo se mostraba tan impresionado como yo, y no niego que me comía la curiosidad.

Fuimos directos por la siguiente puerta a donde nos prometían dar un Digimon. En la siguiente habitación era más como una especie de laboratorio avanzado. Al entrar vimos por fin a otro Digimon de cerca. Su aspecto era de un hombre lagarto azul con alas. Llevaba un pantalón negro, pero su pecho estaba descubierto, era bastante musculoso y tenía una equis en su pecho blanco.

—Él es ExV-mon, es el guardia de ésta zona para que lo sepan. —explicó el director.

Aquel Digimon solo se limitó a saludar con una mano. La verdad era bastante intimidante, ya que ninguno de nosotros le llegaba a la altura de su pecho.

—Ésta es la parte pública del laboratorio, aquí se les entregará el huevo de Digimon que elijan. Será solo uno y lo elegirán uno a la vez. Esto será el regalo más grande que podamos ofrecer, así que atesórenlo y protéjanlo.

¿entendí bien? ¿Nos darán un huevo de Digimon? Ni siquiera estaba enterado que nacían por huevos. Todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido. Quería saber más acerca de éstas criaturas, no estaba seguro si quería formar parte del grupo. Encima si vamos a hacernos cargo de un Digimon, tal vez sea demasiada responsabilidad. Theo sin embargo era muy entusiasta para preocuparse. El director dio la orden y de la pared salió una especie de plataforma con docenas de huevos gigantes y de colores puestos en fila. Parecían regalos de pascua, pero resultaba ser algo serio. Una chica fue la que pasó primero y escogió el de color verde con manchas verdes más oscuras. Cuando sacó e huevo, inmediatamente se colocó uno nuevo en su lugar. Pasamos uno a uno hasta que quedábamos Theo, yo y otros tres que no conocía. Cuando le tocó a Theo se tomó su tiempo de escoger e incluso cerró los ojos y empezó a contar al azar. Cuando terminó caminó hacia el que fue mediana elección. Y recogió uno rosa con anillos púrpura. Me extrañó bastante, pero allá con él.

Cuando era mi turno me puse nervioso. No sabía bien cuál escoger, porque no tenía la noción de lo que podría salir del huevo que escogiera. Me tardé más que el resto, pero opté por el que era de mi color más preferido. Elegí el celeste con triángulos azules y me reuní con Theo en la salida de la puerta. No me sentí aliviado hasta que me alejé de la mirada de ExV-mon. Sentía su mirada penetrante en la nuca.

Al cabo de unos minutos salimos por otro pasillo cargando cada uno con el huevo que escogió. Yo miraba el mío con confusión. —Es más grande que un huevo de avestruz —pensé.

Me acerqué a Theo y le pregunté —¿Por qué elegiste el rosa? —.

—Fue más cosa de al azar— respondió.

—Ok lo entiendo, pero ¿como funciona? ¿Será solo cuestión de tiempo? Para que nazcan digo.

—Yo no sé, solo espero que de él salga un Digimon fuerte como el guardia que estaba ahí.

—No creo que el tuyo nazca viéndose justo como él —reí.

—Obvio que no.

Al final del pasillo la parada fue ahora en una sala con algo que parecían puestos de venta. Este lugar era muy grande ciertamente. Había puestos muy variados y todos eran atendidos por Digimon al parecer.

—Esta es la zona de compra y venta— explicaba mientras avanzamos —a la derecha verán la cafetería para el descanso de reclutas y Digimon. A la izquierda verán la armería en donde pueden crear armaduras y ropa para sus Digimon. Pero lo más importante aparte de poseer un Digimon para un agente es lo que se les dará a continuación, y será la última parte del recorrido.

Me sentí confundido de nuevo. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Adonde nos llevarán ahora?

La respuesta nos llegó cuando entramos en una especie de sala de control que daba a una gran puerta que decía "oficina principal". De ella salió otro Digimon a recibirnos. Esta vez era una especie de gran hombre felino con enorme melena blanca y chaqueta de cuero negro. Era todavía más grande que ExV-mon y con más musculatura aún. Estos deben de ser los Digimon más fuertes que tienen.

—Él es BanchoLeomon, mi guarda espaldas personal para que lo conozcan. —nos dijo el director.

—Siempre es un gusto recibir nuevos reclutas —habló el gran Digimon felino.

El imaginar tener un Digimon como ese para protegerme a mi y otros me emocionaba mucho. BanchoLeomon llevaba una enorme caja en su espalda, la dejó en el piso y abrió. Dentro había otra clase de curiosos dispositivos que eran parecidos a un celular.

—No hay pieza más importante para un agente Tamer que el Digivice. Al igual que el huevo solo se les entregará uno. Y éste es especial porque es para siempre y funciona solo para el dueño. Cualquier intento de uso o de hackeo no será posible —explicó.

El procedimiento de entrega fue similar al de los huevos. Se le entregó uno a cada uno. Y al llegar a mi me costó ignorar la mirada del Digimon mientras recogía el mío. Fui con los que ya obtuvieron el suyo, e inevitablemente todos inspeccionamos el dispositivo llamado Digivice. No entendía como funcionaba ni para qué servía. Pero confiaba que el director nos dijera como.

De pronto la pantalla del Digivice se iluminó en el mío y en el de todos. De la impresión casi solté el huevo, pero por suerte no se me cayó.

—Ahora que el Digivice escaneó al portador será solo el que lo sostiene ahora el que lo podrá usar. —afirmó.

No entendí muy bien eso último, pero solo fingí que si.

Durante la siguiente explicación nos dijo que un recluta debe seguir las reglas para formar parte del escuadrón, jamás hacerle daño a los Digimon si no es en defensa propia; no revelar a nadie de la tierra el secreto de nosotros y lo que hacemos; no se permite ninguna modificación no oficial para los Digimon que los altere. Y que seremos los que mantengan la seguridad de los Digimon y los humanos por lo que nunca deberemos aceptar trabajar para quienes no sean parte de nosotros. —En la siguiente media hora recibirán su primera misión, así que hasta entonces bienvenidos a Dat's.

 **Fin del cap.**

 **Ésta historia tiene tantas ideas hechas pero poco escrito aún. Lamento nuevamente la tardanza de subir un capitulo nuevo, pero estuve muy ocupado por unas semanas difíciles en la universidad. Por querer cumplir y avanzar me decidí a actualizar para este y el otro fanfic. Primero quiero mencionar que notarán que el equipo data será ahora algo similar a una academia para entrenar tamer en lugar de agentes más privados, es un cambio e idea que quise hacer para convertirlo en una historia diferente. No daré detalles de lo que vendrá en un futuro pero espero que les guste. Segundo hice esta historia para comenzar de cero un fanfic mejor elaborado de digimon pero veo q aún hay gente que me pide que continúe el fanfic de renamon que abandoné, no quiero eliminarlo pero no lo continúo porque empezó mal y ni yo tolero leerlo. Me centraré en continuar este y el fanfic de pokemon el cual tiene mucho futuro por delante. Sigan mandando sus review y se despide su autor. bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro:** **primera misión**

Dentro de un complejo enorme en otro mundo fuera de mi entender fui traído junto con mi amigo en nuestro viaje de vacaciones en Japón, pero irónicamente no creo que siguiéramos dentro del país nipón. Luego de atravesar un portal nos encontramos antes de notarlo en una especie de academia y agencia secreta realizando los primeros pasos para ser Tamer de Digimon. Hacía un recuento de todo lo que pasó esa mañana mientras estaba sentado en una sala de espera sosteniendo el extraño huevo colorido enorme que me hicieron escoger a mi y a todos los que ahí estábamos con el único objetivo de tener a el compañero que tendremos que cuidar y entrenar. Al menos eso tenía entendido, que fuera simple o más entendible era otra cosa. Theo por su parte estaba demasiado emocionado como pedir una explicación de lo que será de nosotros al formar parte de esto. Por fortuna mía y de todos recibimos cierta respuesta de los que aún teníamos dudas de lo que haremos y debemos saber. En la pantalla dividida en cuatro de forma periférica en el centro de la sala. Las dichas pantallas conectadas reproducían una clase de video instructivo de lo que eran los Digimon. Parte de eso ya lo sabía porque nos lo habían dicho anteriormente, pero lo que hizo que todos pusieran atención era la parte que explicaba la historia de la central de forma resumida. Al parecer la agencia se creó mucho más anterior al descubrimiento de los Digimon. Cuando era una instalación pequeña estudiaban anomalías relacionadas con virus supuestamente "pensantes" que eran capaces de colarse por computadoras y que se llevaban a quienes estuvieran cerca. Luego idearon la manera de abrir esos portales con su tecnología donde ellos quisieran para ir a rescatar a los que habían llevado la extraña amenaza con equipos de reconocimiento. Fue ahí que descubrieron ese fascinante mundo anexo al nuestro, distinto pero similar, y que resultaba no ser tan hostil como imaginaron. Naturalmente el descubrimiento más chocante fue el de las criaturas Digitales que habitaban ese mundo las cuales eran capaces de hablar aún si tenían apariencia humana o no. Cuando encontraron a la gente que imaginaron era toda las devolvieron a la tierra para entonces poner en marcha el nuevo invento de la entonces encaminada agencia; la cámara de borra memoria para mantener el descubrimiento de ese mundo en secreto mientras continuaban investigando a la fauna proveniente de ahí. El segundo hallazgo más grande que obtuvieron vino después, más lejano de donde establecieron el primer asentamiento encontraron a un niño que se había hecho amigo de un Digimon local, aquel pequeño animal lo protegía del peligro y reaccionaba a sus emociones al grado de cambiar de forma a otro ser más grande. El niño no era otro que el director y el Digimon un Elecmon que fue el primero en ser llevado a la tierra para estudiarlo. Trataron de separarlos, pero era mejor no intentarlo. Dejaron que el niño se quedara con la criatura pero lo tenían que vigilar en secreto a donde fuera con el y también idear un modo de que no lo vieran.

Hablaron del primer prototipo del Digivice y demás, pero me impresionó que el director y su Digimon fueran los primeros en este lugar en tener un Digimon. Al menos que se sepa él fue el primero oficial. La fundación y el estudio fue hace treinta años aproximadamente, así que se cree que hubo otros que ingresaron al Digimundo anteriores a los equipos de Dats. Dentro otros datos en el video hablaron de los tipos de Digimon, los de clase bestia, roca, insecto, ave, demonio, dragón, fuego y acuático. Las clases dentro de esos tipos me resultaron confusas, pero lo de que había nombres para las etapas evolutivas: la etapa bebé, la etapa novato, la superior, la ultra y la mega, y que eran necesarios ciertos requisitos para desbloquear otras etapas para ciertos Digimon. Toda esa información era lo supuestamente básico que cada uno debe saber acerca de los Digimon. No dijeron nada más, ni sobre los huevos o como usar el dispositivo Digivice. Por lo que yo aún necesitaba explicación de mucho. Yo miré a Theo quien intentaba usar su Digivice pero al parecer no lograba ni siquiera encenderlo.

—Oye Theo.

—¿Uh? Dime.

—¿Tu tampoco entiendes mucho de esto o si?

—Pues del video de la telenovela si algo. De lo demás no, lo que si quiero ver es que sale de mi huevo.

Como imaginé Theo estaba más concentrado en lo que le dieron en lugar de lo que ppasab.

—¿Y que pasa con tu Digivice? ¿Pudiste encenderlo?

—Nah, no tiene instrucciones y los pocos botones que tiene no hacen nada.

—Sigo sintiendo que aún no sé suficiente de todo esto.

De igual manera el director pronto entro a la sala para continuar con la introducción. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que creí cuando dijo que volvería en media hora y ésta ya había pasado.

—Espero que hayan prestado atención al video mostrado, porque él resume bien la historia base de la central. Aunque siempre podrán ver los videos con información básica en las computadoras del vestíbulo, además de que serán enviadas a sus Digivice apenas procedamos a activarlos.

Quiso decir a mi entender que ellos podían encender y apagar nuestros dispositivos a su voluntad por seguridad. Lo siguiente que nos ordenó fue seguirlo por la puerta corrediza que abrió oprimiendo un botón en el panel junto a ella. El siguiente pasillo parecía estar altamente cableado por paredes y techo, pero una capa de cristal separaba la zona para poder verla. Al final del pasillo entramos a lo que decía en un panel superior "sala de control". Ahí a primera vista era una sala de paneles y computadoras como los había por toda la base, pero en ésta estaban ordenadas como escalera en las que había varios agentes sentados en hileras como en un congreso de gobierno para escuchar y observar todo lo que había en frente de ellos.

—Ahora nos encontramos en la sala que visitarán más seguido que las demás, porque para sus misiones necesitarán entrar a diferentes áreas empezando por aquí, donde empiezan los novatos.

Explicó que está es la sala en la que entraremos cada que nos asignen misiones de introducción que serán monitoreadas. Al menos hasta que subamos de rango y podamos ir por nuestra propia cuenta sin que sea necesario que nos vigilen. De momento debíamos cumplir estas órdenes y seguir las reglas si queríamos ser dueño de un Digimon y proteger a otros. Lo siguiente que nos ordenaron fue hacer una fila mirando a la cámara de la que hablaba el director y a cada joven que llevaba el huevo que escogió incluyéndonos a Theo y a mí nos hizo esperar su turno. Lo que el director hizo fue pedirle al que iba al principio de la fila que entregara su Digivice y procediera a conectarlo en la ranura de su escritorio/panel, y luego diera una señal a sus controladores en sus puestos, inmediatamente pulsaron alguna combinación de botones desde sus puestos y consiguieron que el Digivice del chico que estaba apagado se encendiera. Theo y yo entendimos lo que seguía. A uno por uno lo hicieron pasar a entregar su dispositivo para activarlo y en cuanto nos tocó a nosotros me pregunté que podré hacer cuando lo tenga encendido. Bueno la verdad ¿para qué sirve?

El director me entregó el Digivice una vez que lo activó. Theo fue el último en recibir su dispositivo activado, y él al igual que todos, esperamos a un lado revisando si podíamos usar el Digivice para alguna función. Todos con la mano libre que no sostenía el huevo.

El director pronto dio la explicación de qué ocurre con los Digivice. Empezó diciendo que como somos novatos si infringimos las reglas pueden desactivar el dispositivo de forma remota, y que nos mantendrán vigilados hasta que "subamos escalones" cumpliendo misiones, y por consecuente nos dejen ir libremente sin mayor vigía para elegir las misiones que escojamos. En cuanto al funcionamiento del Digivice nos explicó que sirve para conocer el estado del Digimon que nos pertenezca, sus habilidades, su naturaleza, poder brindarle incluso etapas evolutivas superiores a las que podrían naturalmente. Pero además señaló de que cuando un Digimon se encuentre herido, aún si no es nuestro, lo podemos "almacenar" dentro del dispositivo para reparar sus daños. Eso lo señaló como lo más importante para las misiones de rescate que posiblemente tengamos que cumplir.

De forma casi inmediata que terminó de explicar dijo que nos formáramos nuevamente para que diera inicio nuestra primera misión. Yo aunque no supiera qué iba a pasar me sentía emocionado estar ahí y hacer algo nuevo en un lugar nuevo. Solo esperaba que fuera seguro lo que sea que hagamos.

La fila que hicimos apuntaba a una cabina como tubo vertical de un cristal color verde. Al acercarse el director deslizó una tarjeta que sacó de su bolsillo en el panel junto a la cabina de cristal que se abrió como las demás puertas de seguridad.

—Que pase el primero. —dijo el director.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Nadie se atrevía al principio.

—Uno a la vez deben entrar para dar inicio a la misión, así que es mejor que sea pronto.

Entre los chicos se empujaron a algunos y el primero subió al circulo dentro de la cabina. Se veía nervioso. Abrazó con fuerza el huevo que llevaba. Pronto el director presionó el único botón grande del panel donde deslizó su tarjeta, y la cabina se empezó a iluminar por detrás del chico en su interior. La puerta de cristal se cerró y un destello cegador el chico dentro de ese espacio pequeño desapareció. Lógicamente nos llamó la atención no verlo, pero antes de que pudieramos preguntar el director contestó.

—Él se encuentra a salvo, solamente que lo enviamos a la zona de destino que será la de todos para empezar su misión. —explicó.

Nos dejó claro que la cámara era un creador de portales artificiales para el transporte de Tamer y del personal, y tal como fue para recibir el Digivice y los huevos, nos hicieron entrar uno por uno. En ese momento si sentí los nervios por atravesar un portal que me llevaría a un lugar desconocido. Solo cerré los ojos cuando empezó a brillar la cámara y a hacer su sonido del mecanismo encendido. Fue nada más un destello sin sentir cambios en donde estaba parado, y sin siquiera haberme movido de posición. Y sin embargo me encontraba en otro lugar muy distinto de donde vine. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos la luz que venía desde arriba de ese lugar me encegueció. No era para nada parecido al interior del edificio de la central o de cualquier otro. Era más bien todo lo contrario; un espacio más abierto en una especie de bosque. Lo que resultaba muy poco usual de ese bosque era que las bases y los troncos de los árboles tenían metal y luces que hacían parecer que fueran maquinas con apariencia de árbol. Me acerqué a uno para ver de lo que estaba hecho y si, al parecer era de madera y las hojas también eran reales, pero no entendía como y por qué tenían una especie de circuito integrado, pero una vista más atenta a mi alrededor me hizo darme cuenta que todo el bosque inclusive el cielo tenía éstas características de estar hechos de tecnología. El cielo era idéntico al que vimos al llegar, aunque un poco diferente nada más.

Empecé a caminar por el sendero de tierra que era lo único que me indicaba a donde ir, llevando mi huevo de Digimon en brazos mirándolo ocasionalmente, y pensando cómo y cuando iría a nacer. Como además aparecí en este lugar solo no tenía a Theo para que me sugiriera que hacer. Afortunadamente fue cuestión de dar unos pasos hacia adelante para recibir una señal. No fue exactamente algo que esperaba que ocurriera, pero algo era algo. El Digivice que llevaba en mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar de un singular modo, y también a vibrar como un celular cualquiera. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y presioné algún botón al azar esperando contestar a la llamada. Con algún botón el sonido se detuvo y se empezó a escuchar una voz del otro lado. Era una voz joven, no era el director o Theo.

—Eh… ¿hola? —pregunté a la voz desconocida.

—" _Cambio… estamos en línea con el Tamer número 14…_ "

No entendía del todo qué quería decir la persona que me hablaba. Pero pronto volvió a hablar.

—" _Saludos recluta. Soy uno de los técnicos de la sala de comando…"_

Supe cuando se explicó mejor que recordé a las personas que supuestamente controlaban todo desde los asientos en la sala en la que estuvimos todos antes de ser traídos a este lugar.

—" _Nosotros los técnicos de la sala de control le está dando guía a cada uno de los nuevos reclutas. Por eso yo estoy encargado de vigilarte."_

—¿Y cómo me puedes ver? —pregunté.

—Hay cámaras ocultas por doquier, por lo que lo que sea que hagas tu yo lo veré.

—Ok…

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme al saber que me vigilarán durante esta prueba, tal vez un poco incómodo.

No sabía tampoco si debía mantener cerca de mi oído al Digivive para seguir escuchando al técnico, pero lo mantuve cerca en caso de. Volví a caminar por el único sendero entre los extraños árboles cibernéticos.

—" _Más adelante encontrarás la primera parte de tu misión"_ — añadió el técnico desde el Digivice

Escuché su mensaje luego de pasar por otro conjunto de árboles y entrar en una especie de claro supe que lo que debía hacer no solo me incluía a mi. En ese espacio medianamente grande de pasto sin árboles se dejaban ver lo que eran no uno sino varios de Digimon andando por ahí. Eran de diversos tipos que yo desconocía. Todos se veían alegres jugando y saltando. Al percatarse de mi presencia me sorprendió que en lugar de alarmarse los que tenían un tipo de "manos" me saludaban.

—" _esos Digimon en frente tuyo son parte de la reserva de la central. Son dóciles a los tamer, pero tampoco te recomendaría que los asustes."_

Me pareció un tanto curiosa su sugerencia, aunque tampoco iba a intentar asustar a propósito a esos Digimon mientras están de lo más calmados.

—" _tu misión es dentro de una de las funciones principales de tu Digivice; el escaneo. Ésta función te permitirá leer con tu dispositivo la especie de Digimon, su elemento, su estado, naturaleza, habilidades, debilidades y además podrás una muestra de los datos del tipo de Digimon."_

Escuché atentamente su explicación, pero no me quedó claro a qué se refería con tomar una muestra.

—Espere… ¿Cómo es eso de tomar una muestra?— pregunté.

—" _Es la tarea que debes realizar para tu misión. Aquel huevo que llevas necesita una infusión de los datos de su respectivo tipo para poder eclosionar de manera rápida, y con mayores fortalezas que obtendría de forma natural"_

Continué escuchando.

—" _La cantidad de datos obtenidos depende de la fuerza del Digimon, pero lo más importante es que el escaneo no sacará muestra a menos que estés lo bastante cerca y que el Digimon lo quiera."_

—¿Osea que no conseguiré muestra a menos que me dejen hacerlo?

—" _Eso es correcto, además por conveniencia deberías escanear solamente a los de tipo bestia, ya que ese es el tipo al que corresponde el huevo que llevas"—_ explicó.

—¿Tipo bestia?

—" _Son el grupo de Digimon que tiene apariencia de mamífero"._

—Eh ok.

Caminé entre los Digimon que no conocía pero estaban ahí. Pasé cerca de uno que estaba sentado comiendo una especie de fruta rosada. Tenía pelaje rojo con rayas azules y andaba en cuatro patas. No tenía claro a que se parecía, pero se veía simpático.

—Emm… ¿hola? —saludé tímidamente.

El Digimon volteó a verme.

—¿Uh..? hola señor

Me saludó hablando con la boca llena señor esa fruta.

—¿Usted es un tamer? —me preguntó mientras comía otro bocado.

—Así es, y yo vine a escanear a los Digimon de acá porque me dijeron que debía.

—Ah si. A eso vienen muchos aquí. Solo necesita hacer eso con unos pocos de aquí para hacer salir de su cascarón al huevo que tiene ahí —dijo mirando al huevo que llevaba.

—¿Entonces puedo escanearte? —le pedí al saber a qué venía.

—Claro, solo deje a que cierre los ojos que esa luz es brillante.

Saqué el Digivice y lo apunté a él sin estar seguro de cómo escanearlo.

—¿Pasa algo?

No le dije nada. Buscaba con la única mano libre algún botón que hiciera la función que buscaba, tenía pocos botones pero aún así no sabía como activarlo.

—" _mantén presionado el botón al costado derecho para escanear lo que tengas al frente"_ — explicó la misma voz desde el Digivice.

Que oportuno que el técnico me diera la respuesta en ese momento, pero supongo ese es su trabajo.

Al hacer lo que me dijo el Digivice envió una línea láser horizontal color azul al Digimon. Unos segundos después apareció la información en la pantalla: "+2 data bestia".

—" _al escanear un Digimon te saldrá la cantidad y el tipo de datos adquiridos. La cantidad dependerá de la fortaleza del Digimon, además de la descripción que ya te expliqué"._

A continuación leí la descripción del Digimon:

Nombre: Elecmon

Tipo: bestia

"Su nombre viene de Electricidad y monstruo. Se asemeja a un conejo de color rojo y azul, tiene piel de reptil y plumas en su cola. Puede estar en medio de descargas eléctricas. Cada Elecmon es orgulloso de su cola y puede utilizarla para amenazar a sus enemigos. Es un Digimon curioso al que le gustan las travesuras."

—Jeje bueno así soy yo —comentó el Digimon llamado Elecmon.

—Oh pues gracias igual por dejar que te escapes.

—No hay problema, muchos lo hacen.

—" _necesitas 20 para eclosionar el huevo que se te dio, así que puedes seguir escaneando."_

Lo tomé como sugerencia en lugar de una orden, pero pronto me despedí para ir a pedirle escaneo a otros Digimon. Me topé con otros Elecmon que me saludaron cordialmente y me dejaron escanearlo, en conjunto me dieron 6 data bestia, con ello solo faltaban 12 para los 20. Caminando un poco más me topé con un Digimon bastante diferente y bastante grande también. Tenía aspecto de un topo enorme, color blanco y púrpura con un cuerno en su nariz que recordaba a un narval. No hablaba por lo que creí que no podría pedirle escanearlo, sin embargo asintió al momento después y aproveché de hacerlo. La descripción decía que se llamaba Drimogemon, que era un Digimon que le gusta cavar agujeros en la tierra para refugiarse cuando se siente amenazado. Escanearlo me dio 3 más de bestia data, un mejor número a la suma que con un Elecmon. Se lo agradecí aún si no me entendía del todo. Me encontré después con una especie de oso grisáceo con gorro, un cinturón y guantes morados. Su gorro tenía escrito oso en inglés. Algo pequeño comparado conmigo a pesar de estar parado en dos patas. Me saludó con la pata, y a diferencia de cómo fue con los otros éste me preguntó mi nombre, a lo cuál desde luego le dije. Le pedí lo mismo y accedió a dejar que lo escanee, su descripción fue realmente simple diciendo que era un Digimon con apariencia de oso, señalando la ropa que usaba. Se llamaba Bearmon y recibí de él 4 data bestia gracias a él. Lo demás fue agradecerle y despedirme nuevamente de él también. Me faltaba muy poco para eclosionar el huevo y tener a mi propio Digimon, deseaba que fuera como los que habían aquí, parecían simpáticos.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Ahora por donde empezar? Quizás con una disculpa otra otra otra vez por el atraso. No puedo culpar a la universidad porque realmente fui yo por no continuar cuando podía. Tengo tanto planeado, pero voy tan lento que no se cuando tendré todo hecho. Aún así quiero que sepan que no abandonaré esta historia ni ninguna otra, excepto la otra de Digimon (hecha solo por renamon), quiero hacer solo los que estén más trabajado como los otros dos y quizá en un futuro un tercer fanfic que quiero hacer. Quiero agradecer la ayuda y apoyo de mi amigo el cual aporta con casi todas las ideas que hay en cada capitulo y que seguiremos escribiendo. Espero les guste y sigan leyendo estas historias. Me despido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: nuevos compañeros**

Mi misión de recolectar datos de Digimon para eclosionar el huevo que me dieron estaba casi completa. No supe cuanto exactamente estuve ocupado en esa misión pero solo me faltaba dos más de data tipo bestia para terminar. Durante el tiempo que estuve en aquel extraño bosque mecánico me di cuenta de que el cielo y el sol que lo iluminaba no era natural. Era más como una lámpara gigante, sin mencionar de que el cielo estaba compuesto por sutiles pero visibles líneas que formaban hexágonos que eran el techo del bosque. Lo noté porque estaba extrañamente cerca. Tomé mi Digivice y traté de buscar la forma de usar la función de comunicador. Traté con todos los botones pero no encontraba la forma. Por suerte me interrumpió justo con quien quería hablar.

—" _¿Pasa algo Tamer número 14?"_

—Si quería justo hablar con usted pero no sabía contactarlo.

—" _La función de comunicador está restringida de momento, si tienes dudas solo tienes que hablarle a tu Digivice, todavía no puedes llamar"_

—Oh ok.

—" _Qué duda tenías"_

—Era sobre este lugar. No es natural. Quiero decir… el cielo de aquí es diferente al de afuera.

—" _Era de esperar que lo notaras. Por supuesto no es como los bosques de la tierra. Es una recreación de los bosques del Digimundo. Ese lugar es una reserva para Digimon rescatados donde los cuidamos y vigilamos. También los mantenemos temporalmente ahí para que tengan la oportunidad de ser adoptados por un tamer"._

—¿De verdad?

—" _Así es. Y también podemos dejarlos en libertad si llevan el suficiente tiempo y se encuentran recuperados de algunas lesiones al momento de encontrarlos, solamente si tienen un hogar al que volver, de otro modo se pueden quedar"._

Me pareció interesante y bastante positivo su especie de reserva para los Digimon heridos y sin hogar. Como no tenía más dudas le agradecí la explicación y corté la llamada. Todavía debía el Digimon que diera un último escaneo. Solo tuve que caminar por un par de minutos para que viera otra extraña criatura pequeña tomando el sol cerca de unos arbustos, que por cierto parecían plásticos y no de hojas. El Digimon que ahí estaba se parecía mucho a un conejo pero de muy largas orejas. Era blanco y tenía rayas verdes. Pronto levantó una oreja y me vio. Después de todo con esas orejas no le costaría captar a alguien que se acerca.

Lo saludé. Sin embargo no respondió como los otros. Parecía muy tímido para responder con una sonrisa.

—Hey ¿pasa algo?

—... N-no… lo siento es que soy nuevo aquí…

—Ah ya veo. No vengo a lastimarte, solo quería saber si me dejas escanearte.

—Pues… nadie lo ha hecho aún conmigo ¿me va a doler?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Y qué debo hacer?

—Solamente quédate quieto un momento.

Inmediatamente saqué el Digivice y lo apunté hacia el Digimon tal como lo había hecho varias veces. Mantuve presionado el botón del costado y la luz emitida realizó el escaneo hacia el Digimon.

—Auh…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé?

—No… es que esa luz me pegó justo en los ojos…

—Oh lo siento…

—¿Pero sirvió?

Revisé la pantalla del Digivice y efectivamente me decía que adicionó el +2 de data bestia que me hacía falta. Sonreí al haber conseguido al fin el número suficiente que necesitaba. Desde luego el escaneo vino acompañado de la descripción del Digimon: es un Digimon de tipo vacuna, pequeño como un peluche, con un cuerno entro la frente, grandes orejas y pelaje blanco con franjas verdes en las orejas.

—Si. Lo tengo. Gracias.

—¿Eso fue todo?

—Si. No necesitaba nada más.

—Oh que bien. Así que eso es escanear.

—Pues por lo que sé creo que es así de simple.

—¿Ya se va?

—Si, debo usar estos datos que recolecté para eclosionar este huevo en la central.

—Vaya… ¡pues que tenga suerte!

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria. Y a los pocos pasos sonó nuevamente mi Digivice.

—" _Tal parece que conseguiste la cantidad necesaria"._

Tomé el Digivice en mi mano.

—Pues si. La verdad no costó demasiado.

—" _Lógicamente no. Después de todo ésta no es ni una misión de nivel uno"._

No supe exactamente si eso fue una burla. Solo le contesté que todo estaba bien. Luego me dio la siguiente instrucción de volver por donde vine. Tenía sentido, aunque dudaba acerca de volver a hacer otro de esos viajes por portales. Se siente extraño. Como subir en ascensor. Sin embargo lo hice, volví por el camino de pasto hacia la plataforma que me trajo aquí. El técnico me indicó que me quedara quieto y él lo activaría. Aunque ya lo había hecho el pulso igual se me aceleró por los nervios.

—" _Muy bien tamer. Permanece quieto mientras el portal se activa. "_

Obedecí y esperé.

—" _Activando portal de regreso en 3… 2.. 1… "_

En cuanto digitó el último número una gran luz me condujo de vuelta a la central como si nada. Claro me sentí desorientado por unos segundos pero luego me reincorporé. Me volví a encontrar dentro de la oficina con controles de mando y los técnicos supervisando todo desde sus consolas. Me saludó uno que yo imaginé era el que me estuvo dando instrucciones durante toda la misión. No parecía ser mayor que yo, aunque no podía distinguir mucho de su edad con sus rasgos japoneses. Fuera de esos detalles me indicó que volviera por la puerta de entrada para continuar la siguiente parte de mi misión. Pensé que ya había terminado ya que estaba de regreso, pero ahora según decía faltaba eclosionar el huevo.

Fuera de la oficina me encontré con Theo que al parecer me esperó ahí desde hace rato. Me preguntó por qué tardé tanto. Yo le dije que solo me costó entablar conversación con los Digimon que debía escanear. Tampoco era algo que hacía todos los días, todavía tenía dudas de muchas cosas. Sin querer hacer más larga la charla me dijo que debíamos ir ahora por el siguiente camino que señalaba. Dijo que allá van todos ahora a eclosionar sus huevos. Hizo chistes relacionados con huevos de camino. Yo por otra parte me emocionaba pensar en el resultado de este proceso. Ojalá mi Digimon sea grande y fuerte como los que vi. De igual manera Theo no pensaba diferente, igual quería tener a un Digimon que resultara imponente.

La siguiente sala a la que entramos era una muy larga sala algo estrecha pero con techo muy alto. Las paredes, el piso y el techo eran metálicos oscuros tal como el resto de la central. Era como la zona de comercio que nos mostraron antes, pero ésta estaba llena de unas máquinas cilíndricas púrpura. Parecían tener un reloj en el centro, pero viéndolo más de cerca parecía más un medidor de presión. Debajo tenían una espacio vacío en el que los chicos que llegaron antes que nosotros depositaban los huevos que les dieron. Luego "enchufaron" su Digivice al panel de la máquina y ésta empezó a marchar. Salía vapor y pistones se movían a un ritmo visiblemente hacia afuera y adentro de la maquinaria. El chico que estaba frente a la máquina retrocedía como si fuera a explotar. Afortunadamente era parte del proceso porque las luces de la máquina se mantenían en verde. O al menos eso lo relacioné como algo positivo como es común. Al final la máquina soltó una gran cantidad de vapor y del espacio donde estaba el huevo empezó a brillar con diferentes colores. Luego la máquina llevó el huevo radiante de luz a su interior a donde no era visible. Hubo silencio algo inquietante por unos momentos. Luego de la nada la máquina completa se abrió de forma repentina. Se separó en dos como puertas abriéndose hacia afuera dejando salir una gran cantidad de vapor que no dejaba ver. Cuando todo el vapor se disipó se hizo visible la figura de un pequeño dinosaurio naranja con brazos y piernas sentado y con los ojos cerrados. No lo podía creer. Acabábamos de ser presentes del nacimiento de un Digimon. El chico ahora dueño de ese Digimon estaba totalmente asombrado. El pequeño dinosaurio abrió los ojos y lo miró a él. Parecía feliz de verlo. Tanto así que se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo. Todos lo vimos y nos emocionamos, después de todo ese chico era el primero que se atrevió a iniciar ese proceso. Él y su Digimon recién nacido se fueron de la habitación muy felices. El director estuvo mirando también de cerca, quizá dándoles las indicaciones que debía usar. Ahora todos querían hacerlo. Empezaron a repetir lo que el chico hizo. El director nos vio a Theo y a mí y nos señaló la misma máquina que había usado el que pasó antes que nosotros. Ahora estaba desocupada, pero como solo podía ir uno a la vez le pregunté a Theo quién iría primero.

—Hazlo tú. Yo voy después.

Theo me cedió permiso para ir y yo no dudé en hacerlo. Me sentí nervioso si. Solo recordé los pasos que el chico hizo y los traté de repetir. Puse el huevo en la pequeña cámara de la máquina, conecté el Digivice a la ranura que tenía su forma. Vi que una pequeña pantalla se empezó a mostrar la línea típica de cargando. Solo que en éste decía "transfiriendo datos" refiriéndose quizá a los datos que recolecté. Una vez que llegó al 100% empezó a funcionar como vimos antes. Emitió vapor, se movieron piezas y la luz empezó a emerger. El corazón me empezó a latir aceleradamente. Era un momento único. El nacimiento de un Digimon. Mi Digimon

La máquina finalizó el proceso abriéndose y soltando la misma nube de vapor. Fue entonces que se reveló. No podía identificar lo que era. No sabía si era un dinosaurio o un canino pero tenía características de ambos. Era amarillo y con pelo blanco con rayas azules. Se me hacía familiar. Fue entonces que recordé. ¡ya lo había visto! Cuando conocimos a los primeros Digimon uno de los que se llamaban Tsunomon evolucionó a ese mismo que tenía ahora frente a mi. Parecía estar durmiendo. Se tardó más en despertar que el del chico que fue primero. Me quedé con la cara de asombro sin saber que hacer, solo estar atento a si se movía. Y al final lo hizo. Empezó a abrir los ojos, los cuales eran rojos y grandes. Pero no hacían que se viera intimidante más bien se veía tierno. Se levantó muy lentamente casi tropezando. Se puso de pie y me miró a mí. Con cara confundida se acercó lentamente hacia mi. Claro era la primera vez que me veía y yo a él o ella. Yo extendí mi mano hacia su cabeza. En respuesta se acercó y dejó posar mi mano en su frente. Su cuerno me impedía acariciar toda su cabeza pero lo hacía igual donde podía. Sentí una gran felicidad al saber que este era ahora mi Digimon y que le caía bien. Lo acerqué más a mi envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. Respondió al abrazo también sin necesidad de que alguno dijera algo. Sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido por una voz de detrás de mi.

—¿Tamer puede dejar que el siguiente pase?

Me apartó los pensamientos escuchar al directo decirme que diera permiso para que ahora Theo tuviera su turno de eclosionar su huevo. Yo le indiqué a mi Digimon recién adquirido que me siguiera. Tomó mi mano con su pata delantera. A la que al ver de cerca vi que tenía cinco dedos bajo su manga de pelo. Era mucho más bajo que yo estando de pie así que era como pasear a un niño. Solo nos apartamos unos pies de distancia y esperamos a que Theo hiciera ahora el proceso para hacer nacer a su Digimon. Durante el rato que tardaba en iniciar la máquina de eclosión se me ocurrió usar mi Digivice en mi Digimon para saber su especie tal como hice con otros Digimon.

Me miró cada movimiento que hacía y puso cara confundida otra vez al ver que le apuntaba con el Digivice. Se cubrió los ojos con la otra mano cuando la luz del escáner le pegó en la vista. Me disculpe diciéndole que no era nada malo, suponiendo que me podía entender lo que le decía.

Esperé un momento y luego de la pantalla que decía cuantos datos obtuve me apareció la descripción del Digimon: "Gabumon: tiene el aspecto de un reptil bípedo amarillo, con la panza azul con signos rosados. Tiene una capa de piel que siempre lleva encima, de color azul claro con rayas de azul oscuro, y garras fucsia. Tiene un cuerno que lleva sobre la frente, amarillo con marcas rúnicas. Es de naturaleza tímida y nunca se dejará ver sin su piel." Ahora recordé que su nombre ya lo conocía de cuando nos topamos con los Tsunomon. Ahora también entendí que ese pelo es como un abrigo y no es parte de su piel. No sabía si debía tratarlo de algún modo en especial, pero ahora era mi Digimon y me sentía feliz de solo tenerlo. Se sentó en el piso mientras esperamos, aunque en el tiempo que me tardé en escanearlo todavía la maquina de eclosión seguía en marcha. Theo por su lado no despegaba la mirada de ella, no iba a perderse un segundo de este momento tampoco. Estando distraído no noté que el director se acercó para hablarme.

—Tu Digimon parece tener sueño.

—¿Eh? Si. Eso creo.

—¿Sabes que hay muchas otras funciones del Digivice que ahora puedes usar ya que tienes un Digimon propio?

—¿Ah si?

—Así es. Para que el Digimon sea tuyo debes realizar una serie de pasos, pero en este caso no hacía falta porque eclosionaste el huevo que te dimos con los datos provenientes de tu Digivice.

Yo solo asentí entendiendo de cierto modo lo que decía.

—Puedes acceder a los datos de tu Digimon desde el menú que ahora aparece en la pantalla de inicio.

Era verdad. Antes solo había de opción la de hacer llamada aunque estuviera bloqueada. Ahora estaba un ícono que decía Digimon. Al seleccionarla me salía una imagen en miniatura de Gabumon junto con su nombre más tres ranuras en blanco y una con candado.

—Cada tamer tiene por regla y por límite del Digivice tener máximo 4 Digimon. Puedes tener tres sin problema, pero para desbloquear la cuarta ranura para otro debes obtener una expansión de memoria. Ya la conseguirás más adelante.

El director continuó explicando. Según lo que decía ¿podía tener más? Apenas me imaginaba teniendo uno y era justo lo que acababa de obtener.

—Ahora selecciona a tu Digimon para ver sus estadísticas y otros datos.

Hice lo que me dijo y entré a otra pantalla con la información acerca de mi Gabumon. Aparte de su nombre y descripción decía que era tipo vacuna y bestia. En género decía que era hembra. Eso me pareció muy curioso. En ataques me salía algo llamado "llama azul". Y en su estado de salud me decía que tenía hambre.

—Mmm… interesante al parecer tu Digimon salió hembra.

—¿Qué? ¿es eso malo?

—No para nada. Solo que es raro conseguir una hembra en esa especie.

No sabía si sentir eso como un golpe de suerte o si realmente no haría diferencia al cuidar de mi Digimon. Pero sea lo que sea la quiero cuidar y aprender más de ella. Retomando el tema de la máquina de eclosión donde Theo esperaba a recibir su Digimon ya había terminado el proceso y soltó por tercera y última vez la nube de vapor al abrirse y revelar al Digimon recién nacido la figura que Theo buscó entre la capa de vapor resultó ser al poder verse; pequeña, muy pequeña. Más que la mía incluso. Tenía apariencia de un perro cabezón y color capuchino muy claro. Era como si pudiera sentir la decepción de Theo mirándolo desde su espalda. O quizá todavía no aguantaba la emoción de la sorpresa. De cualquier modo no perdió tiempo y cargó al Digimon quien estaba durmiendo hasta que lo despertó de un susto al cargarlo tan repentinamente.

—Oye Theo ten más cuidado. No lo levantes tan brusco si acaba de nacer.

—¡Es que es adorable!

—¿Eh? Creí que estabas decepcionado de que fuera tan pequeño.

—Nah. El tamaño es temporal. Todos los Digimon son adorables y pequeños en esta fase inicial.

—¿Todos son así?

—Bueno casi todos, pero de seguro crecerá mucho al evolucionarla.

—Ojalá sea así. Oye no olvides escanearlo para saber todo lo que es. El director me dijo que podemos ver sus estadísticas y que se pueden tener cuatro Digimon más pero nosotros podemos solo tres de momento.

—¿¡Podemos tener más!?

—Si. Pero bueno ya revisa a tu Digimon.

—Oye calmado ahora lo hago.

Theo escaneo a su Digimon que seguía en sus brazos con sus patas colgando. Pronto de la pantalla leyó en voz alta la descripción de su nuevo Digimon:

—Salamon: se trata de un Digimon con el aspecto de un pequeño perro de color blanco y piel tenue con orejas caídas. En su cuello parece portar un anillo sagrado, del cual obtiene la fuente de su poder sagrado y cuyo diseño es muy similar al que posee las piedras sagradas.

—Ah entonces de verdad te tocó un perro.

—Compa no le digas así. No es un perro cualquiera, es uno digital. El tuyo en cambio ni se lo que es.

—Se llama Gabumon para que la conozcas, además es una hembra.

De pronto una voz proveniente de Theo y que no era de Theo respondió.

—¡Y yo también lo soy!

Ambos nos callamos de la sorpresa.

 **Fin del cap.**

 **Lamento realmente que este fanfic se tarde más en escribirse que el otro. La verdad me cuesta más por los escenarios y todo lo que debo inventar más que implementar. Fuera de eso espero que les haya gustado. Mando agradecimiento a mi amigo que me ayuda con cualquier detalle a la historia y que sin él quizá no lo haría. Dejen sus review si tienes alguna duda o sigerencia. Las leeré y Ojalá lean los cap que están por venir. Adiós.**


End file.
